


Songs From The TARDIS

by Keira_63



Series: Songs From The TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Music, Songs, new songs will be added, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundtracks for various relationships and friendships within Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stuff Of Legends: Doctor/Rose

**The Stuff Of Legends**  
The Doctor and Rose Tyler … the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf … together in the TARDIS, just as it should be.

Lucky - Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat  
The Scientist - Coldplay  
What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction  
Days Gone By - Gavin Mikhail  
You’ll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins  
Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows  
Smile - Avril Lavigne  
A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
Wherever You Will Go - The Calling (or cover by Charlene Soraia)  
Walking On Sunshine - Katrina & The Waves  
Hello - Lionel Richie (or cover by Glee)  
Payphone - Maroon 5  
Faithfully - Journey  
Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars  
The One That Got Away - Katy Perry  
You Found Me - The Fray  
Love Story - Taylor Swift  
Never Say Never - The Fray  
Enchanted - Taylor Swift  
My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson  
Paradise - Coldplay  
If I Die Young - The Band Perry  
Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls (Feat. Taylor Swift)  
Build Me Up Buttercup - The Foundations  
Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
You Raise Me Up - Versions by Josh Groban, Westlife, Becky Taylor or Celtic Woman  
Last Night On Earth - Delta Goodrem  
Arms - Christina Perry  
I Need A Doctor - Dr. Dre (Feat. Eminem & Skylar Grey)  
(Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams  
Here Without You - 3 Doors Down  
You Are Not Alone - X Factor UK 2009 Finalists (or original by Michael Jackson)  
You’re Still The One - Shania Twain  
All This Time - One Republic  
We Owned The Night - Lady Antebellum  
The Mess I Made - Parachute  
I Won’t Give Up - Jason Mraz  
Angels - Robbie Williams  
Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond  
I Want To Hold Your Hand - The Beatles  
Just A Dream - Nelly  
Starlight - Taylor Swift  
At The Beginning - Richard Marx & Donna Lewis  
Hall Of Fame - Glee (or original by The Script Feat. will.i.am)  
It's All Coming Back To Me Now - Celine Dion  
The Call - Regina Spektor  
Something That I Want - Grace Potter  
Collide - Howie Day  
Have A Little Faith In Me - John Hiatt (or cover by Bon Jovi)  
Greatest Day - Take That  
I Will Be - Avril Lavigne  
To Love You More - Glee (or original by Celine Dion)  
Glad You Came - The Wanted  
Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran  
(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life - Glee (or original by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes)  
L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole  
Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes (Feat. Adam Levine)  
Taking Chances - Celine Dion  
Edge Of Glory - Lady Gaga  
Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback  
Eternal Flame - The Bangles  
Next To Me - Emeli Sandé  
Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton  
It’s The Way You Make Me Feel - Steps  
Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley  
I’ll Stand By You - The Pretenders (or cover by Girls Aloud)  
Parachute - Cheryl Cole  
Photograph - Ed Sheeran  
Amazed - Lonestar  
Lucky Ones - Lana Del Ray


	2. The Best Of Him: Doctor & Companions

**The Best Of Him**  
‘My friends have always been the best of me.’ - the Doctor and his Companions: Rose, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory.

 

Marchin’ On - OneRepublic  
The Call - Regina Spektor  
This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars  
I’ll Be There For You - The Rembrandts  
Raise Your Glass - P!nk  
Perfect - P!nk  
Time Of Our Lives - Tyrone Wells  
Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen  
Long Live - Taylor Swift  
A Whole New World - Aladdin Soundtrack  
I’ll Make A Man Out Of You - Mulan Soundtrack  
How To Save A Life - The Fray  
Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics  
You’ll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins  
You Raise Me Up - Versions by Josh Groban, Westlife, Becky Taylor or Celtic Woman  
Pure Imagination - Gene Wilder (or cover by Glee)  
Remember The Name - Fort Minor (Feat. Styles of Beyond)  
Firework - Katy Perry  
I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas  
Hall Of Fame - The Script Feat. will.i.am  
What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) - Kelly Clarkson  
Starships - Nicki Minaj  
I’ll Remember - Glee (or original by Madonna)  
Lean On Me - Glee (or original by Bill Withers)  
True Colours - Cyndi Lauper (or cover by Glee)  
On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons  
Demons - Imagine Dragons


	3. The Doctor, The Wolf & The Captain: Doctor, Rose & Jack

**The Doctor, The Wolf & The Captain**  
It sounds like a bad movie, but it’s the fast-paced, exhilarating, annoying, dangerous and never boring adventures of the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness.

 

Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen  
Raise Your Glass - P!nk  
I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas  
Don’t Stop Me Now - Queen


	4. Smith & Jones: Doctor & Martha

**Smith & Jones **  
The Doctor (not that kind) and the Doctor (once she gets qualified). The Doctor is grieving and Martha is … not Rose, but still something special.

 

Dr Jones - Aqua  
Take A Chance On Me - ABBA  
Big Girls Don’t Cry - Fergie  
What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) - Kelly Clarkson  
Fighter - Christina Aguilera  
I’ll Remember - Glee (or original by Madonna)


	5. Team TARDIS: Doctor, Amy & Rory

**Team TARDIS**  
The Raggedy Man, the Girl Who Waited and the Last Centurion … with special appearances from the Fez and the Bowties.

Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler  
I Need A Doctor - Dr. Dre (Feat. Eminem & Skylar Grey)  
I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas  
Don’t Stop Me Now - Queen


	6. Mates: Doctor & Donna

**Mates**   
He just wants a mate and she thinks he’s just a skinny boy in a suit - a friendship to save universes

That Don’t Impress Me Much - Shania Twain  
Firework - Katy Perry  
I’ll Be There For You - The Rembrandts  
Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star  
All Star - Smash Mouth


End file.
